Changed
by Sparkflight206
Summary: Alex reacted differently to Julius' actions and words. I don't own Scorpia Rising or Alex Rider


Alex Rider watched as Julius Grief was sent flying by a taxi, onto the grass at the side of the road. He quickly broke into a run determined not to let the other boy get away. The sodden teen jumped onto roof of a car as it came infront of him and front flipped off onto the grass and walk slowly towards the fallen copy of himself, created in a labatory.

"Are you going to kill me . Are you going to shoot me." Yelled the boy in front of him. Alex could see that Julius wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"It's over Grief." He stated. Julius yelled things at him but Alex wasn't listening until heard something that made his blood boil.

"but you'll never be free will you Alex? Not after what we've done. We took away the only thing that truely mattered to you. We killed you best friend. You're all alone now Rider. No parents, no uncle, no friends, no Jack, not anymore.

"I can see it you eyes now, how much you hate me..."

"You know nothing about me. You are nothing to me Grief." Alex replied quenching his anger as he had learned to in his time with MI6 and the SAS. He turned away and started to walk off seeing the TV crew making their way to him and Grief but that was when Julius went for the gun he had stolen. His double fired at his head but he had already spun around, dodging the bullet, and fired at the copies hand. Julius howled in pain throwing the gun in the air and cradling his wounded hand. Alex snatched the Egyptian police gun out of the air and aim it and the Russian gun he had taken from Eric Gunter at the copy of himself that disgusted him to no end.

Staring at the twisted boy in front of him, he snapped.

"You have taken **_everything_** from me!" Alex screamed at Julius, not caring that the whole world would be watching this in a few hours.

"You don't have the stomach to shoot me, do you Alex Rider?" Julius smirked dispite the obvious excruciating pain he was it.

"I WILL KILL YOU JULIUS GRIEF. Alex yelled. His eyes had become as black as a nightmare.

"Go on then. DO IT!"

Alex said two words in a hate filled voice, "With pleasure." Then he pulled the triggers.

**Pleasure household**

Bang! The Pleasure family all flinched as they watch the news. None of them wanted to believe that Alex had just killed a boy the same age as himself in cold blood especially Sabina, who was crying silently. She couldn't believe he had done it. She thought back to what he had screamed after he shot the gun out of the other boy's hand. "You have taken everything from me!" Sabina wondered what Alex had meant by that. 'He must have had some reason for what he did. He never did anything without a reason.' She tried to think what reason Alex would have to kill someone but couldn't come with anything.

**Time skip: 1 week**

Sabina watch Alex walk up to the door with her father and enter the house from the hall. She ran up to him and hugged him, forgetting everything for the moment. She noticed as he returned the embrace it was like he was trying to assure himself that she was real and wasn't going to disappear.

"Alright Alex, if you now sure that my daughter isn't going to vanish can we please get on with paperwork to make you being in our custody legal?" her father joked

"Sorry." His said in a quiet voice, letting go of Sabina.

After the paperwork had been sorted and dinner was finished, the children went to bed.

Sabina couldn't put what she had seen on the news out of her head without knowing why Alex had killed the lookslike of himself he had called Julius Grief so she got up and walked out of her room and to the door of Alex's. She knocked on the door but didn't get a response so she opened it and walked in quietly and saw the resident of the room was having a nightmare so she walked over to the bed and tried to wake him up.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and Alex sat up holding his head in his hands and muttering to himself, over and over "It's just a dream."

"Alex, are you alright." Sabina asked tentatively so not to alarm him. Alex whipped his head around so fast it went 'Click' He hadn't realised another person was in the room.

"I'm fine." he said but she wasn't fooled.

"Alex, you are a terrible liar you know, I mean your whole body is shaking and just by looking at you, I know that you are not 'fine' your eyes give it away." Sabina pointed out.

"You read me like a book." Alex stated.

"No I just know you fairly well." Sabina countered, "so are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"When I try sleep I see Julius with that sadistic look on his face as he sets off the bomb that killed Jack over and over again. He... He... He killed her just to hurt me because he wasn't allowed to physically hurt me...Its all my fault." At that moment his mask broke and Alex started to cry.

Seeing him in pain hurt Sabina inside so she tried to comfort him by pulling him into her arms and stroked his hair. It now was clear to her that she was finally seeing the real Alex, a broken boy with a shattered soul.

Since Sabina was able to see through his mask Alex saw no point in trying to hide anymore and curled up to her chest, listening to her calming heartbeat, letting go and being himself for the first time, a frightened child who found it near impossible to form attachments.

Sabina realised why Alex had killed Julius Grief, anger and hate were natural emotions so they couldn't destroyed, only held back, and Alex had lost control of his anger and hate and let his emotions rule him. She also knew and felt that his actions were justified.


End file.
